


Baby on Board

by lightmyway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Suptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: Dean, at Cas's insistence, makes some changes to his baby just in time for a change in their lives.  Not everything goes as planned when he arrives home.





	Baby on Board

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober 2019 - Day 9 Baby

Pulling into the driveway, Dean caught a glimpse of movement near the front door. Before he knew it, Cas was standing at the passenger door, leaning his head down to look in the car. Dean rolled the window down and gave his husband a sheepish grin. “It’s done.”

“About damn time. I have no idea why you wanted until the last minute.”

“Come on, Cas, you know how much I hate making any changes to Baby. She’s great as she is.” Cas’s eyebrow shot up as he glared at Dean. “Fine, it wasn’t just that,” sighed Dean as he ran his hand down his face. “Doing this made it real, and I was still so terrified something would go wrong.”

Cas’s face softened as his lips quirked up slightly. “Dean, I understand why you were afraid to hope. After last time…” Cas’s voice trailed off as a pain filled his eyes. Shaking his head, he continued, “But there is no doubt this time. This isn’t an adoption. It can’t fall through. It’s why we chose surrogacy.”

“Yeah, I know that, but when Krissy was put on bedrest, all these horrid scenarios ran through my head.” He waved at the backseat and said, “But this helped me put those to rest. This is hope.”

A genuine smile spread across Cas’s face. “So how did it go?”

“Well, Bobby for most the part took charge. He had everything set up before I got there. All I had to do was install the new belt.” Dean ducked his head, feeling heat rise up his neck and settle in his cheeks. “And then I went to the fire station to make sure I installed the car seat correctly.”

“Let me guess, Benny was the one who helped you.” Cas pulled his head out of the car, and Dean heard his hands smack down on the roof of the car. Dean stepped out of the car and leaned against it, staring at Cas. His husband gave him an indecipherable look. “I can’t believe you still get flustered over Benny.”

“I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” said Cas, voice dark and foreboding.

As Dean stared back at Cas, flashes of conversation, disagreements, fights, and, as Cas called them, snits drifted through his mind. Many took place just like this over the roof of the Impala or loading the trunk. Over the hood of the car or in the front seat. Baby was privy to many of their arguments. As he went to speak, to argue back, to deny, other images came to mind. Their first fight in the car and how it ended with a lapful of Cas and a kiss which took Dean's breath away, even as it filled his body with want. Their bodies exhausted and entangled after an amazing night in the back seat. The time Dean could not wait to take Cas in his mouth, even as they pulled in their driveway, never making it out of the car until they were both spent. The last image had him leaning his head down, eyes drifting over the car’s interior. The sight of the baby seat made him blanch.

“No more doing sex stuff in the car,” he blurted. Cas looked at him with utter confusion, clearly shocked by the abrupt change in subject. “I mean we are not doing it in the car now that the baby is going to ride in Baby.”

Cas chuckled. “You realize if we use that logic there will be no sex in our bed or the house or anywhere our daughter goes. Are you saying you want to give up sex?” Cas’s voice had dropped into the deep gravelly tone Dean could never resist. The images came flaring back, bringing arousal along for the ride. Dean whimpered, and Cas obviously heard it because he said, “Get in the car, Dean.”

Without a second thought, Dean scrambled back into the car. Cas joined him a second later with a predatory look in his eyes. And with that Dean’s new rule went right out the window.

Even before Dean caught his breath, Cas handed him a packet of wipes. “Hurry and clean up. We don’t want to be late greeting our daughter.”

“Cas?” Dean whined. “Don’t talk about the baby and sex in the same sentence.”

“Would you rather meet her covered in-”

Dean cut him off as he said, “Very funny, you ass.”

“I love you, too,” said Cas, with a wide grin and open affection. “Now, start up this baby so we can go watch our baby come into this world.”


End file.
